5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecto-Energy
Ecto-Energy is a trans dimensional anomaly in the omniverse. It is the only compound that can transcend all rules of science. Overview Ecto-Energy is what makes up all Ghostly abilities used by Danny and Vlad throughout 5 Year Later. In its basic form Ecto-Energy is a plasmatic beam though it can also take the form of fire, ice, electricity and solid energy. The source of all Ecto-Energy is the Ghost Zone. Users Only a Ghost, which is a spirit of a deceased living creature from Danny's Dimension, or a sentient being made of Pure Ecto-Energy, can use Ecto-Energy. Common Ecto-Energy Powers *'Ghost Ray-' A Ghost can fire blasts of ecto-energy from their hands, fingertips, and eyes. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel **'Repulsion Field-' A Ghost can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. *'Energy Strike-' A Ghost can channel ecto-energy through their fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. *'Ecto-Energy Constructions-' A Ghost can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. **'Ghost Shield-' A Ghost can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. *'Power Augmentation-' A Ghost can use their ecto-energy to increase their body's physical strength. *'Ghost Stinger-' A Ghost can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. *'Ghost Light-' A Ghost can project light from their hands using ecto-energy. *'Spectral Body Manipulation-' A ghost can bend, twist, and otherwise contort their body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Superhuman Strength-' Gravity doesn't affect a ghost's body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. *'Superhuman Durability-' A Ghost can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any human. *'Superhuman Agility-' A Ghost's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a human being. Ghosts can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *'Superhuman Reflexes-' Ghosts have amazing reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease *'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Ghosts are capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of a human. **'Vacuum Resistance-' Ghosts can survive in space. Uncommon Ecto-Energy Powers *'Ghostly Wail-' Some Ghosts can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and other ghosts. This power drains energy extremely quickly. *'Pyrokinesis-' Some Ghost can generate balls made of ectoplasmic fire. Ghosts can engulf part of, or their entire body, in unstable ecto-energy, resembling flames. This can give Ghosts a more destructive and powerful use of their powers when in desperate combat. *'Cryokinesis-' A ghost can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, their eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual eye color. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. *'Duplication-' Some Ghosts can create duplicates of their bodies that all have their ghost powers. Trivia * Ecto-Energy can not be absorbed by living creatures. Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Ghosts